The multidisciplinary study seeks to test the hypotheses that conflicts in pregnancy are predictive of maternal anxiety and plasma catecholamine and cortisol levels in labor, and that these variables are related to prolonged labor and to fetal-newborn depression. Beginning with last trimester pregnancy, a prospective study will be made of 60 multigravid women, 20-34 years old, with no medical or obstetrical complications. Interviews and a prenatal questionnaire will be used to obtain measures of psychological variables in pregnancy. These variables will be correlated with maternal and fetal variables in labor, and with newborn Apgar scores and development at eight weeks. During labor, measures of anxiety and plasma epinephrine, norepinephrine, and cortisol will be obtained at the onset of three obstetrically defined phases of labor - 3 cm, 7 cm, and 10 cm cervical dilatation. A uterine monitor will be used to obtain a record of uterine contractile activity and fetal heart rate throughout labor. Uterine activity will be quantified with the use of a microcomputer system. Fetal heart rate pattern will be assessed by an obstetrician. Measures of uterine activity, the fetal heart rate pattern, and the length of labor in each defined phase will be correlated with the anxiety and biochemical measures. Postpartum interviews will be conducted to determine maternal adjustment. The antecedent psychological correlates of maternal adjustment will be investgated.